Guardian
Guardian (ガーディアン, Gādian) is a secret organization comprised of both superhumans and normal people created to oppose Gaia, the enemy organization who seeks to save the planet by destroying humanity. History It is not actually mentioned when Guardian was established, but evidence points out that it has been around for thousands of generations, and like Gaia; has organizations all over the world. Japan's Branch is currently run by Esaka Sougen. The members of Guardian search for humans with superpowers in order to fight against Gaia, their main objective is the Key which they are prioritized to either capture or destroy. Prior to the current events of Rewrite, ''Guardian's scientists experimented on children living in an orphanage in order to select humans; so-called future humans that could survive in the conditions of the Earth 1000 years from now. (The Earth is slowly dying and the air there will make it impossible for any life to exist). The scientists experimented on a young girl (Lucia) and as a result, the girl was proven able to live in the world 1000 years in the future, but as a result her body produces a potent poison. Guardian's headquarters is stated to be located in the ''Vatican and is under the direction of the ''Pope, ''however during a discussion between Brenda and the Pope, there could be a large scale corruption in the organization. Organization and Nature of Guardian The nature of Guardian is not always clear in Rewrite's routes. In Lucia's Route and Shizuru's Route, Guardian is clearly hinted as an organization under the direction of the Catholic Church with the Vatican as Guardian's headquarters. However, in Terra Route, it was implied that Guardian had actually two branches, an "alliance" having weapons industries corporations and other like-minded conglomerates as public fronts, and a more religious one named the "parish" with the Vatican leading the group. According to Kotarou himself, Nishikijou is affiliated with the "parish" and Esaka with the "alliance". This is a bit perplexing as there was no hint of such organization revealed in Shizuru and Lucia's Routes and that Imamiya himself in Shizuru's Route said they were under the Vatican. Guardian seemed to be depicted as a more Catholic religious organization in Lucia's Route, this is evident with Nishikijou's discussions with Cardinal Bertolini and the Bishop's Secretary, Touka said that cardinals often went to discuss environmental matters, and that the order to restrain Brenda and instigate her by trial was approved by a cardinal from the Vatican, making it clear that cardinals have some large authority on Guardian. As implied in Lucia's Route, Guardian might be a very religious organization. In Lucia's Route, FBI investigating Gaia, Akane c Guardian also uses a lot of military equipment and firearms, not hesitating to use modern technology in contrast to Gaia's over-emphasis on familiar use and summoning. Esaka ordered the deployment of Apache helicopters as response to Sakuya's gigantic familiar form on Chihaya Route, Kotarou commented on seeing military vehicles in a garage in a compound used by Guardian on Shizuru's Route, and that in Lucia's Route, Touka revealed of the plans of Guardian to use an American nuclear submarine to decimate the Key. In Terra Route, it was made clear that the weapons industry and private mercenary groups was some of the public fronts of Guardian, which Kotarou became a soldier of the firm in the said route. Shizuru also uses a lot of firearms, and in Kotori's Route, men from Guardian are obviously using firearms, yet in some other routes such as in Akane's Route, Guardian superhumans seem to use their firearms less and their superpowers more. Evidently, there are also factions in Guardian as well, and it is the main point of the plot of Lucia's Route, where Brenda is portrayed as a rebel in contrary to Guardian's conventions, yet as the discussion with Brenda and the Pope reveals, there could be prevalent corruption in Guardian. Guardian also has several branches across the world, as seen in Lucia's Route. There are branches on North America, UK, South America, Far East, and other branches throughout the globe making it clear the Guardian is a vast global secretive organization of such a large scale. Yet, according to Touka on Lucia's Route, the Guardian branch of Japan is not so strong that it is only capable of self-defense in an emergency situation. In the routes of Rewrite, it is clearly seen that foreigner members of Guardian often travel to Japan if the situation calls, and that Guardian's factions are more cooperative than the rift in Gaia, as seen in the Terra Route where Esaka comments that he does not trust the "eye" sent as the foreign man came from the "parish". Ideology and Beliefs Contrary to Gaia which espouses the destruction of humanity, Guardian evidently wishes to save humanity rather than sacrifice all mankind for the benefit of the planet. Guardian wishes to kill the Key and eliminate it wishing to delay the destruction of the planet by making the said action. However, actions made by Guardian makes it clear that some of the men of Guardian do not care of the "means" to get the "ends". This is seen in Lucia's Route on conversations with Touka where it was revealed that Guardian plans to use an American nuclear submarine to launch a nuclear strike on Kazamatsuri, decimating the Key along with it. More of Guardian's ideology can be seen in a conversation of Kotarou and Touka in Akane's Route where Touka says that it humanity must be given a chance to live. Guardian's beliefs seem to be humanist and anthropocentric, emphasizing more on mankind, seeing humans as positive overall rather than Gaia's teachings which espouses that Man is a stain on the Earth. Types of hunters Guardian is comprised of people with superpowers; namely ''hunters. ''Their are different types of hunters and each time has special attributes in addition to their super powers Hunter-type : Hunters skilled with using weapons and setting elaborate traps. *Esaka (CEO and former leader of the Bayern Knights) *Gen (Shop owner, long-time friend of Esaka, and former member of the Bayern Knights) *Sekime (Former member of the Bayern Knights) *Tsurumi (Former member of the Bayern Knights) *Touka (Second in command) *Arata (Cool-headed commander) *Mikuni (Deceased) *Luis (Deceased) Polluter-type: Hunters that have the ability to improve their bodies, making them able see better, hear better, and survive in hazardous environments. *Kotarou (Former member of Guardian, rejoins the organization if Lucia's, Shizuru's, or the Terra Routes are chosen) *Lucia (Heroine of Rewrite and the class rep) *Shizuru (Heroine of Rewrite and the morals guard) *Noe (Former member of the Bayern Knights) Energy Types: Hunters who's powers generate forms of energy. *Unnamed Soldier (The soldier who tried to kill Chihaya when she was younger) *Moriguchi (Former member of the Bayern Knights) Eyes: Hunters that have the ability to see the Key. *Kotarou *Oonishi (Deceased) Unknown *Shimizu (Training Official) *Okogi (Former secret agent) *Michiko Hamada *Brenda (Traitor to Guardian, main antagonist in Lucia's Route Guardian's Rules *We do not raise our swords to those who do not wish to fight. *If evil is found in our organization, Guardian's sword will pierce its own shield. Category:Groups Category:Factions